Off the script
by Dark lord of Bunnies
Summary: He is a A-list celebrity, she is a underpaid PA. He is on the cover of every celebrity magazine, she works over time to fund her college dreams. He is Jackson Overland, loved by all, she is Merida Dunbroch disowned by her family. They are from two different worlds. What makes you think this will work out? Jarida fanfic. Uptown, downtown cliché.
1. Bad news

**Hello there fellow Jarida shippers,**

 **tis I Dark Lord, I'm not Voldemort or Darth Vader, sadly. It would be like amazing to wake up and find myself as Voldemort of Darth Vader. Anywho, my account name was originally xlostxbunnyx but...**

 **story time.**

 **One day i logged on to my fanfic account to find all my stories deleted, and my account name saying something like User564930 so i tried to reset my name but it just said, and i kid you not,**

 **Name unavailable, sorry this name is already taken. Or some dumb excuse. So i have kinda re-vamped my account. So any way, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer**. **I own this story. Not Disney, or Pixar, or Dreamworks (though i do want to be an Animator for one of them preferably** **Disney cause imagine having the bragging right for Frozen though don't hold me at that)**

 **This story is for Jarida shipper but I will be shipping Hiccunzel, also Elsa from Frozen. Yeh hi all you Jelsa shippers i will be portraying Elsa as a bad guy and don't get me wrong Frozen is a good film (i may find it annoying but it is successful so kudos to you Disney) but i may be bashing Elsa a bit.**

"That is the final straw. That is it!" Fumed Phill. "How can I work professionally if I'm surrounded by Cretins!"

"Calm down Phil, we'll find some to replace her." Said Aster, the head producer, soothingly. Phill a short man with a goatee and the main director of the movie he was currently working on, was in a worse temper than usual one of his main characters had just quit. Phill had a reputation around Hollywood for his temper tantrums.

"No, she was irreplaceable," snapped Phill massaging his forehead. His celebrity female lead had just quit and he didn't know what to do.

"Look we still have Jackson, think about it. Imagine all the publicity we'd get if we introduced a new face to the hollywood scene." Reasoned Aster.

"Hmm." Said Phill thinking things through, "fine, we hold auditions tomorrow. We now have to reshoot all the scenes with 'her' in. Tell Jackson to be there." As well as having a nasty temper Phill was also really superstitious. To him mentioning the name of an actor who had quit was like ripping up a four leafed clover.

"Ok, thanks Phill." Said Aster, glad that the short-tempered man had calmed down. "I won't let you down, I'll go and put the word out. Maybe we could get some local girls to audition." The film was being shot in the quite country town of Summerleaze Lake. It was a big town, not big enough to be a city but not small enough to be a village. It was a place of serenity cast by Lake Summerleaze. The population ranked over 7,500 which was quite allot. The film crew, set and dozens of trailers where met with mixed emotions. The local teens where very excited about an up and coming hit film. The teens mood contradicted the elders mood. There where around 3 different schools throughout Summerleaze Lake and even then, just less then a majority of the 4-18year old population went to schools out of town. Plenty of teenaged girls who are aspiring actresses. Aster smiled to him self, things where looking up.

Suddenly Phill's PA (intern) came up to the pair, "Mr. Satyr, Mr. Bunnymund. Jackson is ready for the photo-shoot, hair and make up want to know where Miss Arendelle is." Unfortunately for the PA news of Elsa Arendelle suddenly quitting the movie hadn't reached her ears.

Well that did it for Philoctetes Satyr, and with that Phill exploded,

"DON'T SAY HER NAME, AND LET IT BE KNOWN THAT SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED HAS LEFT US FOR SO CALLED 'GREATER CAUSES' AND THEN YOU'RE FIRED!"

Screamed Phill making everyone on set wince and feel a pang of pity for the unfortunate ex-PA.

"Aster." Said Phill breathing in and out, "You are then only person out of this whole incompetent cast and crew who can do a half decent job around here, find me a new actress and a new PA." Phill exhaled exasperatedly before exiting, probably to go and take some aspirin. Out of the corner of his eye Aster caught sight of a shock of white hair and a smug grin.

"Hey Aster." Said Jack (Jackson Overland, A-lister, childhood fame, potential male model, subject of many teenaged girls fantasies, etc etc). He had high cheek bones, a chiseled chin and stark white hair. It was his trademark feature. The smirking boy was the male lead of the film. Aster remembered how he had come to Summerleaze lake with quiet reluctance. He was definitely a city boy. Not suited for the great outdoors. Despite his sudden rise to fame at the tender age of 16 he was still rather down to earth as far as most celebrities are taken in to consideration.

"We need to talk," said Aster suddenly remembering something he needed to talk to the boy about the new script and Aster suspected that there was a mole on the crew who was giving details of the ongoing around the set to see if anything particularly juicy was happening. He suspected that they would be interested in Jacks 'love life' and Aster knew that rumours had been surfacing about Jackson Overland dating his co-star Elsa Arendelle.

"Ok, I'm listening." Said Jack shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"In your trailer, later I'll pop round, but firstly you have to go and see hair and make up." Aster replied he didn't want anyone overhearing his theories.

"'kay, see you then."

Aster left the set to go and find Phill, and more importantly the aspirin.

Ok so this chapter kind sucks and i haven't introduced the rest of the big four yet but the will come in the next chapter

please review cause if you have/had your own fanfic story you know it means the world to have reviews. Also if your not sure about anything tell me in a review and i will explain in the next chapter.

-Dark Lord


	2. The new PA

~~~~~~~~Chapter 2

Jack headed across the set to the hair and makeup trailer. The set was one of the age old schools in Summerleaze Lake. The movie was a high school romance and it was the start of the summer holidays. A perfect place to film in peace.

As Jack walked down a set of stone steps to a courtyard (a perfect example of how old the school was) he caught sight of one of the hair and make up team (a blonde girl with freakishly long calf length hair and big green eyes) talking to her boyfriend (a tech guy with floppy brown hair which had a few platted knots and braids in it and freckles) the girl wore a pale pink camisole with a rainbow coloured dream catcher printed on it and a pair of light blue cropped jeans that reached half way down her hair was crowned with a head band of pale pink daisies, similar daisies ran throughout her long braided hair.

The boy wore a combination of a black t-shirt that read 'TECHNICAL TEAM' all the tech guys wore them though they had all taken the liberty of customising there t-shirts. Underneath 'TECHNICAL TEAM' in brackets he had stencilled- '(a proud geek)'. He also wore green wellies and camouflage print cargo trousers tucked into the wellies. Since his arrival in Summerleaze Lake, Jack had noticed a very hippy vibe in the way the locals dressed.

Jack felt himself sadden at the sight of the couple. He didn't have a girlfriend, though he desperately wanted one, though he could any girl he wanted. He just hadn't met the one. He knew it sounded cheesy. Most girls just giggled at every thing he said. Most girls ,when talking to him, had about as much personality as a strip of over excited cardboard.

"Hey Jack. How are you to day?" Asked Jessica Rabbit his make up artists. She often flirted with him as a joke despite being around 6 or so years older than him. Before Jack could answer though Jessica interrupted.

"Good, good. Now lets get you ready for your photo shoot." Jessica was also a local owning the towns beauty parlour. That was obvious in the way she dressed, her cherry red hair was curled in to a 1960's retro hair do. She wore a red and black cropped flannel shirt a black mini skirt, knee high white ribbed socks and red kitten heels.

Her red talons started to play with his hair and started apply makeup highlighting his cheek bones nicely. Jessica made photo editing redundant.

"Jackie, sweetie. I maybe no expert but you seem a little down?" It was a question. Despite coming from the apparent birth place of the hippies where time and technology seemed to be solely stuck in the 60's, Jessica was an down to earth person and Jack decided to tell her his nonexistent relationship woe's.

"Jessica, what is the one thing you want most in life." Jack said looking her in the eye.

"Thats easy, I want to go on to work in hollywood, professionally, not just as the owner of your local beauty salon. Why? You?"

"I want to be in a relationship, Jessica. I want to meet 'the one'." Jack said looking her in the eye. "I would give up all this in a heart beat." Jack looked so forlorn Jessica felt it was her duty to cheer him up.

"Oh, Jack. Your only 19. One day you will meet someone who will truly make you happy. She will be smart, funny, tough, stubborn. Etc etc, now I'm not very good at pep talks, and I know that these thing don't just come and knock on your door but trust me one day..." As she trailed off Jack half expected a knock on the trailers door. Soon the preening was done. Jessica stepped back to admire her work. She had gelled his white hair up in spikes at the front. Jack normally wore it like this.

There was a bang from outside, Jessica went to the door. Aster stood there. He seemed to be talking to someone but Jack couldn't quite see who.

"Thanks sorry to bother you, Jessie." Said Aster flashing Jessica a smile and starting to walk away, that was the great thing about Aster, he knew all the cast and crew members names. Jack however only knew a few, he vowed to himself to learn everyones names (that would be quite hard considering most cast and crew where locals and some of the locals had the strangest names ever) Jessica shut the door and looked slightly irritated.

"Who was that? An inspection?" Asked Jack.

"No, Phill's new PA. Aster was giving her a personal tour. They seem close." Snapped Jessica. Jack thought he detected a hint of jealousy in her tone. Jessica had a bit of a thing for Aster.

"Wow that was fast, the other one got fired just this morning."

Jessica snorted and dismissed him.

Jack decided to head for his own trailer, he had nothing to do for another 20 minutes or so. Arriving at his trailer he didn't bother opening the door. There was a few metal rungs which the trailer was dragged with.

Using them Jack climbed on to the roof. He did this often, mainly to escape the daily woes and stresses of being a celebrity. The good thing about Lake Summerleaze was that it was a place free of paparazzi allowing the film crew to film in secret.

Lying on the roof staring at the sky Jack heard a few voices coming closer. He strained his ears listening to what they where saying.

"Ok Mer, this is Jackson's trailer." Said the unmistakable Australian voice of Aster.

"Right, ok. And I have told ye not to call me Mer. Merida is just fine." Said an unfamiliar yet soft Scottish accent.

"Huh, the names you locals have. What are your two friends called? Rapunzel and Hiccup?"

"Yes, they are. Aster Bunnymund." She snorted as of concluding a long debated point.

"Its a traditional Australian name. Thank you very much."

Suddenly Aster started banging on the trailers door.

"Jack open up, I need to talk to you about your new script." Said Aster in a raised voice.

Jack peeked over the side of his trailer so he was looking directly down on Aster. There was Aster and there next to him was a girl, about 18 or so. All he could see of her was a mane of red curly hair 'tamed' into a wavy braid with bits of frizz coming loose.

Jack didn't really feel like talking to anyone. So he left Aster to wonder where he was.

"Damn it, I really needed to go over the script and the new changes. Oh well, come on Mer...rida, lets continue with this tour."

"I think my only purpose on set it to act as a human coffee carrier," muttered Merida who was indeed carrying 3 cups of steaming coffee. Jack snorted, thankfully not loud enough for Aster or Merida to hear.

"Pretty much." Laughed Aster. The two walked away. Jack sat there for a few more minutes staring at the sky before he realised that he was late for his photo shoot. Jumping of his trailer (doing this alway gave him an elevated sense of being Spiderman) and he made his way to the spacious drama rooms that where being used as the photography rooms.

"Hey Jackson, so glad you could turn up and grace us with your presence." Said Phill sarcastically.

Jack stared at the space a little to the left of Phill. There leaning against the wall was his new PA Merida, now Jackson got a closer look at her he realised that she was really attractive, not in a seductive way, but in an odd refreshing way. Instead of the typical classic sleek blond hair, glassy blue eyes, slim figure and high cheek bones she had a round face, a well proportioned curvy body (she wasn't by any stretch of the imagination fat, but she wasn't about to snap in half). She did have blue eyes but they where keen, bright and sceptical, her red hair was composed of thousands of little ringlets making it look frizzy even in the form of her loose waist length braid. She caught his eye for a second and then looked away.

"Stop staring into space and get in front of the camera." Snapped Phill, his patience was wearing thin.

Jack walked over to white canvas that was to be his background and let the camera take his photo whilst he was in various poses and positions. Most of the crew where busy doing other more important things then watching him pose in front of a camera. Merida seemed absorbed in conversation with Aster, who was showing her a poster advertising the auditions for a new female lead.


End file.
